Book 3: Fire Return of the flying Arrows
by Tab319
Summary: Ba Sing Se has been conquered and Aang is seriously injured. Will he survive ? And if can Aang master all four elements, defeat Firelord Ozin and bring peace to his world, before summer dies.And will he finally find his true love. You'll will see!
1. Prologue

**Rated M for later chapters.**

**I'm sorry if there are too many grammar mistakes, inappprehensible phrases or if the story is to simple, cause english isn't my mother tongue. Though I hope you'll have fun reading my story and please review.  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar – The Last Airbender or any of the characters ec.

**Book 3: Fire **

**Prologue**

Crossroad of Destiny, Last Scene

Throne Hall of Ba Sing Se

Azula is sitting on the throne of Ba Sing Se, enjoying her victory over the Avatar and the Earth Kingdom. She's talking to Zuko. Azula proudly announced: „We've done it Zuko! It has taken a hundred years that the Fire nation had conquer Ba Sing Se". This is surely the greatest day for the Fire Nation, she thought.

Though Zuko felt guilty,because of his betrayal against Iroh. "I betrayed uncle": Zuko said thoughtfully

"No, he betrayed you!" replied Azula, getting off the throne to look directly in Zuko's eyes.

"No! I wasn't betrayed by uncle, but by you, father and the fire nation!" Zuko shouted back at his sister, with blazing flames in his eyes and rising hatred in his voice.

"Don't be a fool Zuko, don't turn against your nation, again!" Azula argued, also getting slightly angry at her dumb brother, loosening her facade.

With an impish grin Zuko countered his sisters arguments "No, I'm not the one who'll betray the fire Nation, you'll be the one! Or should I say you have already betrayed our Nation!"

Shocked by Zuko's accusations Azula answered back:" What are you talking about, you worthless little fool!". "Oh! Are you getting angry at the little Zuzu. You've planned to ally with Long Feng and the Dai Li to overthrow father and become Fire lady, aren't I'm right Mai, Ty Lee ?"

"You're completely right Zuko!" Mai, who has been hiding behind a column since Sokka and Toph rescued Bosco, says. "Yep Zuzu" shots Ty Lee, jumping towards where Mai was standing at the moment. Long Feng was carried into the throne hall by a navy-soldier, thrown onto his knees, in front of Prince Zuko.

Azula, completely surprised by this bad turning shouts: "Arrrghh! You worthless little bitches, you've betrayed me! I'm gonna kill you all!" starting to wield flames against her former friends. "You're the only one that's gonna die tonight", responded Zuko, protecting the two girls by stabbing his "dearest sister" with a fire dagger and spitting on his sisters dead body. Now turning to Long Feng, Prince Zuko got a sadistic smile on his face. "So this is the second traitor, Long Feng I have thought that the leader of the Dai Li would be a little bit more anticipating" Zuko described to the man cowered to the prince's feet. Sure of his quickly nearing end Long Feng attempted to save his life, "Please Prince Zuko, I could proof myself as very usefully to you ---". " No, you've wasted enough of my precious time! Bloody grounded Snake!" shouted Zuko, looking down at the body of the former Dai Li commander, who has been hit by Zuko's flames just a second ago. "Guard! Take Iroh, let him go! It's was his last wish to remain in the earth kingdom " said the Fire-Prince, with a voice which doesn't allow any disagreements. " Mai, Ty Lee we're heading home" told Zuko the girls, showing exhaustion for the first time this night, knowing what could await in the territory of the fire nation.

* * *

Katara got Aang just in time to flee from the Old City under Ba Sing Se before the buildings stilts started to give away under the enormous pressure of the earth palace. Reaching Appa, Katara took Sokka's helping hand lifting Aang's limp body and herself up into Appa's saddle.

"Ba Sing Se has fallen "said the Earth King tiredly, looking down at his partially burning City. But Katara and her friends had more important issues to solve. Where Azula's lighting had scored a hit directly at Aang's spine was an enormous and frightening wound. Katara was very frightened by the young avatar's currently state. If he would die now, there will be no avatar again.

* * *

_Flash Back _

"_Katara I want you to have this! Its water from the Spirit oasis, it has strong healing abilities! Don't lose it!" said Master Paku giving Katara a small vial of water in an amulet. _

_Flash Back End_

* * *

Thunderstrucked Katara felt under her shirt to grab the pendant in which the spiritual water has been stored for weeks, only to be used once for a specially moment. Quickly she proceded in bending the little amount of water leaving the amulett empty. The water swirled some time in the air before Katara directed it onto the gash on Aang's spine. First it seemed to fail, but suddenly the water glowed and the gasp at Aang's back stared closing. A shiver ran down Katara's spine as the young avatar gave some vital signs and there were sounds of relieve by every member of the little group…. 


	2. News from the Avatars

**Chapter 1: News from the Avatars**

Cause I don't know what name the Avatar before Kyoshi had I named him Latu.

" _.. Aang can you hear me, young Avatar" some mysterious, but though well-known voice whispered into Aang's ear. _

_Suddenly the Avatar was ripped from his deep sleep. Slowly Aang got up and turned around catching sight of his surroundings. Even though the boy didn't know the woods he was in, they were somekind of familiar to him._

"_Can you here me Aang..wake up.. Aang..",again there was this whispering._

_But he couldn't find out where it came from, so he started wandering around listening to the sounds of the forest. _

_As Aang heard a cracking in the underwood and he apruptly dodged away. Just in time before he was hit by a burning trunk. Within seconds the young avatar was locked up by flames. Feeded by the dry leaves on the ground the fire grew larger and larger and crept nearer to Aang's feet. Shortly before Aang was completely engulfed by the flames, the silhouette of a tall man appeared an wielded the hungry blazes. _

"_Finally I found you young avatar!" said the tall and bearded man. Looking up to him, Aang recognized the man as Avatar Ruko. " Thanks for saving me Ruko!" said the bald headed boy._

_The stern looking man smiled proudly at the young monk and said " I've searched for you my young frien! As I felt that you were entering the spirit world I knew that you needed my guidance! The Avatars knew that something went wrong in the cristal catacombs under Ba Sing Se, you've been seriously hurt during you were in the avatar state. You've only survived cause of your friends great healing abilities and the spiritual water, master Paku gave her. But the Avatars don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself Aang. It wasn't your mistake, non of use avatars had ever to deal with so much trouble at so young age before and you also shouldn't have to. But as there is this coincidence now, we have to deal with it! Your former Incarnations, especially Kyoshi and I came up with an idea, but only if you are willing. Myself, Kyoshi and Latu want to train you, but as you have'nt mastered firebending yet, you still have to find your master after your training task with the former avatars ends. So young avatar are you willing to be guided to your full spiritual, water- ,air- and earthbending powers". _

_Though very perplex by the long speech of his former self, the only action he could bring himself to was a shy nod. " So it's decided" Avatar Ruko began " I'll now send you back into the real world to arrange everything you have to do, but I call you back tomorrow at noon. Okay! I gonna send you back now, cause your friends are worried about you and waiting for you to wake up. Goodbey little'one!" ended the bearded man sending Aang back to reality._

* * *

" Isn't there any food left Katara! I'm Hungry" said Sokka putting the inside of his carrying bag outside, looking quite depressed and holding his mumbling stomach.

" Sokka keep your stomach quiet or I'll do it for you!" said Toph the blind earthbender girl.

" I can't stop my stomach if it's hun ---- " said Sokka suddenly interrupted by his sister.

" Stop argueing you two, I think Aang is waking up" said Katara in a little bit cheery voice.

Indicated by Katara's interjection Sokka and Toph came over where Aang was lying, but also the Earth King and his bear were now approaching to Aang's sleeping place. They were all curious staring at the young Avatars still limb body, but suddenly the baldheaded boy came to conscious.

Aang slightly opened his eyes and at first he was strucked by a flood of sensation and everything was blurry. Slowly his eyes accustomed to daylight again and Aang could make out his friends standing around him.

"Wh..ere..Where am I ?" asked Aang in a croaking voice.

Katara smiled at the boy and said " We're at the Eastern air tempel, we thought no one would search for us in here.Are you feeling better?"

Grinning at his friends careful attire Aang jumped airebender-like on his feets, looking in the surprised faces of everyone in the room.

"Yep that's typical for Twinkeltoes. He's the only one that I know who's jumping around with a hole in his back. " said Toph sarcastic. Trough Toph's comment intrigued, lifted Aang his shirt looking shocked at the enormous scar on his spine. There he has been hit by Azula's lightning. A great silence consulted of Aang'speechlessness.

Finally breaking the silence " Aang I thought we've lost you! I don't know what I would have done !" said Katara encasing Aang in a big hug and also Sokka and toph entered it. As Appa licked them with his big moist tongue the four friend landed on the ground loughing histerically and even the fallen Earth King joined in.

Standing on his feets again Aang proclaimed " I've something really important to tell you but first I need to do something and I need some information. How lang have I been passed out, is the resistance still active and has someone seen Guru Phatik." swamping his friends with questions.

Sokka was the first who replied " You've been passed out only for a couple of days since we left Ba Sing Se. The Latest news from the resistance says that they are forming around Omashu. Defected Dai Li members reported, that Prince Zuko has killed Princess Azula and Long Feng in the throne hall of Ba Sing Se and is now heading back home. Though the city is still too well guarded to overthrow the reign of the fire nation in Ba Sing Se. Guru Phathik came some time ago to see after you, he is waiting on the top of the tempel. "

The news slowly sank into Aang's mind, on the one hand some of them shocked the avatar and on the other hand some of the information cheered him up. So Aang left quickly to see Pathik on the Top of the air tempel. Would this Tempel still be housed by monks, it would be sacrilege to do this, but under this circumstances it didn't matter anymore.

Reaching the top of the tempel-mountain Aang watched out for the banana-onion juice drinking, old man. Finally he found the Guru on the highest point of the mountain meditating.

The Avatar slowly approached Phatik and said " I'm back Guru Phatik! I'm sorry I left you last time and didn't open the last chakra. "

" Don't worry young avatar, finally you've made it to master the avatar state. I felt the enormous power radiating from you, here on the mountain top. Sometimes the pupil must go another path than the master teaches, but haven't sent for you only to discuss the past. There's something important the spirits have told me. The Avatars have told me to prepare you for your training task in the spiritual world. Do I have your undivided attention in this case?"

Announced the old man to the curious boy in front of him.

"Yes, Guru Phatik I'm here to be taught" answered the young avatar placing himself infornt of the Guru.

Smiling at the littl'one in front of him the old wise continued " Very Good Aang! Therer are some things you must know about your stay in the spirit world. During your Training you'll be able to bend the elements you've mastered and improve your bending, but you can't learn who to bend fire, cause you've no feelings for the flames in reality. Also you wil improve your unterstadning for the world, its spirits and the avatar-spirit itself. But the most important thing you must know is, that your stay will be only last for four days in reality time, however in this spiritual level, your training will last four years.Additional you will not only age mental, but also physical. When you end your task in the spirit world you will not only be four years wiser but also four years older. Did you understand everything, my dear boy ?

Although Aang was very surprised by this new coincidence he smiled at the Guru and gave him a big nod . As the little Avatar turned round to leave, he was stopped by Guru Phatik's voice. " Stop Aang! Before I forget here is a note for you. I found it a day ago, it popped up in the sanctum" said the Guru ending his meditation handing Aang out a little scroll.

_TO WHO EVER MAY FOUND THAT! IF YOU ARE FROM THE FIRENATION LEAVE THIS HOLY TEMPEL YOU'VE CONQUERED, OTHERWISE YOU MUST FACE OUR RATH. IF YOU ARE NOT, BE PREPARED FOR THE RETURN OF THE FLYING ARROWS._

" That means ---" started Aang shouting, but was interrupted by Phatik " I know what this means, but don't blur your mind with this news Aang. You have more important things to think of."

With this wise advice Aang and his Guru left the top of the tempel to explain the upcoming ritual to his friends waiting in the inner of the tempel.


End file.
